Poor Hikaris
by SuzukiTakahashi
Summary: Bakura and Marik find something on the internet and want to show their hikaris. With a video camera watching their reactions. What is it they're looking at that's so special it needs to be video taped? Warning: Not meant for those with weak stomachs My first story and I'm not very good at comedy. Please go easy on me.


I walked into the living room with lack of anything else to do when Bakura caught my attention. He was just sitting in the corner of the couch with a look of a great amusement. I turned my attention towards the T.V. in front of him.

It was off.

Bakura looked at the clock. It didn't seem as though he acknowledged my existence in the room yet. I broke the silence.

"Are you expecting something, Bakura?" I asked.

He whipped his head in my direction. "Ryou! I've got a surprise!" He suddenly jumped up from his seat and pulled me into a tight embrace as he spoke.

I let out a startled "Oof!" at the sudden action, but I didn't reject it. I hugged back and asked again.

"Are you waiting for something?"

/Ding dong/

Bakura let go in a hurry. "He's here!"

He swung the door open to reveal a confused Yugi, a nervous Malik, and an excited Marik standing behind them with a video camera.

"Come in!" Bakura urged.

Marik gently nudged the two into the apartment. I gave both of my friends a questioning expression as they walked in. Yugi was the first to respond.

"I don't know. Yami left for a walk and as soon as he left, Marik forced me to follow him back to his house."

I looked at Malik. He was nibbling on his nails.

"Malik?" I asked quietly.

"It's not good." He said without looking up from the floor. "Whenever he's this happy, it's never good. I don't know what it is though. But I really wish I did."

"C'mon, let's get on the computer, Ryou!" Bakura pushed me into the computer room, ignoring my protests throughout.

Yugi and Malik were dragged in by Marik by their wrists. Marik held their wrists with one hand while still holding the camera in the other. I realized at that point that the red light was on. We were being filmed right now.

I tried again. "Bakura, what's going on?"

He didn't listen. But he still kept that crazy smile on his smile as he sat in front of the monitor and typed something in the search bar. I looked over his shoulder.

"'2 Girls 1 Cup'? What on earth is that?"

"Sit!"

He shoved me into the chair and Marik pulled up two more on either side of me so Yugi and Malik could sit down. Bakura then reached over my shoulder to click a link which led to a website containing a video. It was black screen with a play button in the middle.

"Ready Ryou?" Bakura said.

"R-Ready for what?" I was starting to get as nervous as Malik.

I looked over at Yugi and he seemed to be feeling the same way. Marik placed the camera next to the monitor and aimed it at us.

"What's he doing with that camera?" I asked pointing to it.

"Marik," Malik spoke up looking back at his yami. "I don't know what you're planning, but please don't make us do it."

"Don't worry, Hikari-Pretty," He said petting Malik's head, "You'll be alright."

As he pulled away, he mumbled something under his breath.

Both me and Malik perked up. "What?" We asked worriedly at the same time.

"Why would we be scarred for life?" Yugi exclaimed.

Apparently Yugi was able to hear it. Malik and I glanced at him, then at Marik in slight fear, then I looked at Bakura Who was now standing behind me and looking down at me with his arms crossed in front of him and a toothy grin of amusement.

"Bakura, I don't wanna do whatever it is you're planning. Please let me go."

Yugi quickly got up to leave the room. But Marik beat him to it. He closed the door and locked it. Our hearts were racing now as we stared at the door.

"Oh, no. We saved up 3 months worth of money and had to endure hours of work everyday to pay for that camera and we're not letting you out of this room until you watch the video." He demanded.

Yugi slowly, but obediently, sat back in his chair. I looked up at Bakura with begging eyes. He could never resist them.

"Bakura, please let us out? I don't wanna watch this video." I begged quietly. I made sure to add my cute helpless voice for added effect.

Malik and Yugi gave me thankful glances in my direction when Bakura's expression softened. His grin fell along with his arms and his eyes looked guilty.

"Marik," Bakura turned to him, "I think we should-"

"NO!" Marik suddenly shouted in frustration. "We've waited for 3 months and endured so many hours of hard work for this that I will NOT back out of this because your hikari is a whining little wuss!"

Bakura's face changed to anger. We made sure to back away from the fight that would no doubt break out between them. Bakura always got angry when Marik insulted me. The same with Marik and Malik.

But there was no fight.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Marik lunged for the mouse and clicked the play button.

We spun our heads back around to the monitor as Marik clicked the 'full screen' button. Words came up on screen. I read them.

"'Rules:

Do not look away

Do not gag

Do not leave your seat

And do not stop the video

Enjoy'."

Gentle piano music began to play before the actual film. It was nice and I liked piano music. It was calming. But my expression of solitude was replaced with both confusion and horror when the film showed two naked women in a room together. One woman was sucking the other's breast. Malik, Yugi, and I were all innocent and never looked at porn videos before despite the fact that we've all had sex with our yamis and still do. I covered my hand with my mouth in shock while Yugi tried not to look away like the rules said not to do and Malik just sat still staring at the screen without any readable expression. I couldn't move either.

"Bakura, I don't wanna watch this anymore. Stop it, please."

"Didn't you read the rules? You can't stop the video." He chuckled.

I wasn't using my helpless voice so the spell was broken and he was back to his mean self.

I tried to focus on the music. 'The music is nice,' I thought frantically, 'I want the sheet music so I can play it myself. I wonder how-'

My thoughts were interrupted when the scene changed to one of the womens' asses taking center stage. A cup was held up in front of it the cheeks were spread apart to show her anus.

"W... What is she-" Yugi was interrupted By our cry of horror and disgust when she had taken a large dump into the cup.

Malik had covered his eyes. I don't blame him. I would do the same too if I wasn't frozen in fear.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He begged.

Poor Malik. If he had kept his eyes shut a little longer, he would have been the last survivor of the next horrific event. A loud scream of terror ripped from our throats when both women began to lick it from the cup. I clutched onto Yugi and he clutched onto me.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" all three of us screamed desperately.

They were laughing now. They've seen it before? Of course they've seen it before. If they hadn't, then they wouldn't be able to show us this horrid video.

From there, everything was just a blur. They swallowed it, they played with it, they threw up on it, they made out together with it in their mouths, everything was burned into my mind. And all we could do was beg and scream for it to stop. I was clutching onto Yugi's hand for dear life and Malik had a good grip in my hair. It hurt, but it didn't seem to phase me right now.

I was feeling overly nauseous right now. I knew that Yugi was, too, because where I had my head tucked in right now, I could hear his stomach growl angrily. I'm sure Malik was feeling it, too, but I couldn't see him. My eyes were glued to the screen.

'WHY?' I screamed in my head, 'Why would they do such a thing? I'm gonna be sick...'

I put a hand over my mouth and swallowed, trying not to throw up on Yugi. Yugi lost his battle. He shoved me away and leaned over the trashcan. I heard a noticeable thump next to me. Retching could be heard but I couldn't help him or see what caused the thump. It was too awful to look away.

Everything stopped. It was over. I lowered my hand from my mouth once I was sure my stomach calmed down. I realized that the grip has loosened it's hold in my hair. I reached up and notice the hand wasn't even there anymore.

"Malik?" I said. My voice was hoarse from the screaming.

I look in his seat and see that he had passed out and realized that the thump I heard came from him.

"Malik!" I dropped to his side and shook him. "Malik! Wake up!"

"That was the BEST reaction I have ever seen!"

I shot an angry glare at Marik. "You think this is funny?"

"Don't be so mad. You're the only survivor. Yugi puked and Malik passed out. All you did was cry and scream."

I looked back at where Yugi was sitting and see him on the floor next to the trashcan. He looked really ill. I stood up and glared at Marik with all the hate I could muster.

"Hey, Marik," Bakura started, "go upload the video on youtube once you get home."

"WHAT?" I shouted, my voice failing miserably, "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

But he didn't reply. He just grabbed the camera, turned it off, tossed Malik over his shoulder, and ran out of the house still just as happy as ever. I turned to Bakura.

Tears silently poured down my face. I lowered my head to hide my face and soon felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't cry, Ryou." He whispered in my ear. "It's just a video."

I shoved him away. "JUST A VIDEO?" My throat hurt but I couldn't stop shouting. I was so angry with him. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT VIDEO DID TO US?"

The door suddenly swung open again to reveal a distressed Yami.

"Aibou? Aibou!" He crouched next to Yugi on the floor. "What did you do, Tomb-robber?"

"I just showed them a video!" Bakura shouted back.

He looked back down at Yugi then at me, his eyes widening at the tears on my face. "What video?"

I shook my head. "You don't wanna know. Just take him home. He's pretty ill."

Yami nodded and carefully carried Yugi out of the house but now without a quick glance of hate toward Bakura. Once the door closed, I grabbed Bakura's attention with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me with concern. Now he shows concern?

"Couch." I said simply. "3 months."

He stared at me in disbelief. "No! Ryou! I'm sorry!"

"That's not enough. You're sleeping on the couch for 3 months and that's it. I'm going to go get some water."

I left the room and into the bathroom. I made sure to close it and lock it so Bakura wouldn't try anything. Memories of the video flashed in my mind and I quickly dropped next to the toilet. After heaving my previous meal into the toilet, I decided that I wasn't going to try and eat dinner and go straight to bed.

After thoroughly brushing my teeth and drinking some water, I went into my room and changed into my PJs. A few minutes of tossing turning, I hear the door open but I don't open my eyes. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

A short pause, then a gentle kiss on my temple. After a minute I decided to open my eyes just in time to see him leave the room and close the door. I smiled a little. What he did was cruel but I couldn't stay angry at him forever. But maybe a week.


End file.
